


Sepanas Bara

by specfag_03



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoon Dowoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Squirt, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Caretaking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Park Sungjin, Out of Character, Power Bottom, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Seizures, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, submissive top
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: Sungjin selalu berhasil menutupi identitasnya sebagai omega. Fisik dan kepribadiannya membuat siapapun selalu mengira dirinya alpha. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu ketika Sungjin mengalami heat di depan Yoon Dowoon yang seorang alpha?PS: ini kisah lendirPS pt 2: Sepanas Bara itu judul karyanya Enny Arrow, ada PDFnya, dicari bisa
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Sepanas Bara

**Author's Note:**

> TAG WARNING  
> 1\. semua tag yg udh gw cantumin diatas. rimming, fingering, blabla itu disimak dulu drpd kaget dan nyesel nanti  
> 2\. Bottom Sungjin, omega Sungjin. gue frustasi ff bot!sungjin yg ditemuin bisa diitung jari. maka, jadilah.  
> 3\. OOC  
> 4\. Bahasa indonesia yang binal. bahasa stensilan  
> 5\. Ini guilty pleasure gue jd ada hal yg ga logis. cowo gabisa anal squirt, tapi kl omega gatau de  
> 6\. mentioning Mpreg tapi ga bener2 kejadian.

“Dowoon, kamu lagi senggang? Boleh tolong cek ini nggak?”

“Ah, anu..” Dowoon baru saja hendak bicara, namun wanita di depannya sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan. Terus saja bercuap tanpa jeda.

“Aku ada urusan, ini harus kelar jam dua, takut gak keburu. Tolong ya, kamu tinggal nyocokin data kok. Nanti kalo udah kasih ke Wonpil, biar dia aja yang urus sisanya. Bisa, kan? Bisa doong! Yaudah ya kalo gitu aku pergi dulu, dadaah..”

Ia membuka mulutnya lagi hanya untuk mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang. Tak dihiraukannya suara langkah kaki perempuan itu yang semakin menjauh. Perhatiannya tertuju pada tumpukan berkas yang diletakkan begitu saja di meja kerjanya.

Seharusnya Dowoon sudah mengisi perutnya sekarang. Sengaja diselesaikannya kerjaan lebih awal agar bisa ke kantin sebelum jam makan siang, menghindari antrian. Namun sekarang dengan tugas tambahan ini, yang ada malah ia tak bisa makan sama sekali. Andai saja ia berani untuk menolak. Terkutuklah kau dan sifatmu yang lembek, Dowoon.

Terus terang, Dowoon amat malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Statusnya sebagai seorang _alpha_ sama sekali tidak nampak dari penampilan, pembawaan, maupun kepribadiannya. Alih – alih tegas, agresif dan mendominasi, Dowoon justru sebaliknya, pemalu, penakut, kalem dan sungkan. Ini menjadi beban, ekspektasi keluarga terhadap dirinya terlalu besar, hingga sekarang Dowoon belum berhasil mewujudkannya. Bukannya tidak mau berusaha, tapi untuk menjadi _alpha_ sesuai stereotip yang berlaku ternyata berat sekali. Mungkin hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik bila ia terlahir sebagai _beta_ atau _omega_. Namun apa daya, memang ini takdirnya.

Di tengah keseriusannya menelaah dokumen, lagi – lagi Dowoon mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Apakah seseorang akan menambah kerjaannya lagi? Atau-

“Woon, kok kamu masih di sini? Nggak makan? Yang lain udah pada turun, lho!”

Dowoon mendongakkan kepala. Rupanya Park Sungjin, kepala divisinya. Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan menumpu pada meja.

“Kayaknya tadi kamu udah _email_ ke saya, itu ngerjain apa lagi?”

Ia tersenyum gugup, “Err..Ini bukan punya saya, tapi punya Mbak Vera. Tadi dia bilang ada perlu terus nitip ini.”

“Vera lagi, Vera lagi,” Sungjin berkacak pinggang, “Kok kamu mau – maunya sih? Itu kan kerjaan dia. Terus sekarang kemana orangnya?”

“Keluar katanya, barangkali ketemu _klien-_ “

“Mana mungkin. Paling juga nongkrong nggak jelas,” Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. “Dikadalin tuh kamu, seharusnya tolak aja.”

“Nggak papa lah Pak, sayanya juga lagi kosong.” Dowoon tersenyum meski dalam hati ia dongkol juga.

“Ya bukannya gitu. Nanti kalo diladenin terus dianya kebiasaan, ga ada tanggung jawabnya.”

Dowoon tersentak saat Sungjin mendadak menyambar berkas yang digenggamnya.

“Sini, mau saya balikin ke mejanya. Nggak usah dikerjain. Biar dia panik sendiri nanti.” Dokumen itu sukses berpindah tangan, “Udah, sekarang kamu makan sana.”

“Eh, tapi Pak-“

“Sshh..” Sungjin menggelengkan kepala, “Tenang aja, dia ga bakal berani nyalahin kamu. Kalopun iya, bilang saya, nanti saya ceramahin sekalian.” Pria itu melambaikan tangannya, “Hush hush!”

Dowoon menganga, lalu cepat – cepat membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sungjin. Persis saat ia membalikkan badan hendak pergi, Sungjin memanggilnya lagi.

“Dowoon!”

“Ya?”

“Pulang nanti mau bareng?”

Bukan pertama kali Sungjin menawarkan mengantarkannya pulang, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya sungkan. Dowoon menggaruk tengkuk dengan gugup, “Duh, Pak, nggak usah repot – repot. Saya nggak enak. Lagian waktu itu udah pernah, dua kali.”

“Terus kenapa? Nggak boleh lagi? Kalo ngerepotin ya saya nggak bakalan nawarin. Santai Woon, rumah kita kan searah.” Sungjin memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, menunggu jawaban. “Gimana?”

“..boleh deh, Pak.” Ia mengangguk rikuh.

Pria itu tersenyum puas dan menepuk bahunya pelan, berjalan melewatinya. Dowoon terdiam mengamati punggungnya yang menjauh, lalu bergegas lari menuju lift, mengingat waktu istirahat yang semakin berkurang. Semoga antrian di kantin belum terlalu panjang.

Selama makan siang, Dowoon masih memikirkan kepala divisinya itu. Sosok yang menjadi panutan Dowoon selama ini. Sungjin adalah perwujudan dari segala aspek yang Dowoon harapkan ada pada dirinya. Perawakan yang tegap, maskulin, dan berwibawa. Kepalanya tak pernah menunduk, sorot matanya tajam. Tak pernah terlihat ragu, apalagi takut dan malu. Pembawaannya tegas namun ramah dan mengayomi. Pintar, berani, dan dapat diandalkan. Park Sungjinlah sosok _alpha_ yang ideal. Kapan Dowoon bisa menjadi seperti Sungjin? Jawabannya ialah tidak akan pernah.

Kembali ia berkutat pada layarnya, melanjutkan pekerjaan hingga petang tiba. Dari ujung mata dilihatnya Vera baru kembali. Dowoon berusaha untuk tak acuh, namun gagal saat didengarnya suara hak tinggi mengentak – entak lantai. Vera baru saja keluar dari ruangan Sungjin, kembali ke mejanya dengan raut masam. Ternyata Sungjin benar – benar menegurnya. Dowoon hanya bisa berdoa semoga Vera tak melampiaskan amarah padanya.

 _Shift_ berakhir sekitar pukul lima sore. Dowoon bangkit dari kursinya, meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Orang – orang mulai berbenah, beberapa sudah membawa tas mereka, siap untuk pulang. Saat tengah membereskan barang, Wonpil menghampirinya.

“Woon,” Pemuda itu mencolek pinggangnya, “Lo dipanggil suruh ngadep Pak Sungjin. Sekarang katanya.”

“Hah? Kenapa emang?”

Wonpil menaikkan bahunya, “Gatau, dia ga bilang apa – apa.”

“Ooh, yaudah. Makasih ya.”

“Yoop.” Wonpil menepuk pelan punggung Dowoon, “Gue pulang dulu, ya. Bye.”

Dowoon yang sudah mencangklongkan tas punggungnya lantas terdiam, lalu meletakkan ranselnya lagi. Segera ia memasuki ruang kerja Sungjin sambil berharap semoga tidak ada masalah yang terjadi.

“Hai,” Sungjin menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

Dowoon tak tahu bagaimana harus membalas sapaannya, lantas ia melambaikan tangan pada Sungjin. Betapa konyol. “Maaf, ada apa ya Pak?”

Sungjin tertawa melihatnya, “Gak usah tegang gitu dong. Saya cuma manggil doang, minta tungguin. Jadi kan pulang barengnya? Kamu udah beres?”

Ia mengangguk, mengiyakan kedua pertanyaan Sungjin.

“Okee bentar ya, saya rapi – rapi dulu," Sungjin bangkit berdiri, “Kamu di sini aja, nggak lama kok, barang – barang saya sedikit.”

Dowoon menarik kursi di hadapan Sungjin, duduk dan bergeming mengamati kepala divisinya yang memasukkan satu persatu benda ke dalam tasnya lalu menarik serotnya.

“Nah, udah.” Sungjin berkacak pinggang di depannya, “Yuk!”

Ia turut beranjak. Namun tepat ketika hendak membuka pintu, Sungjin mendadak terpaku.

"Pak?"

Sang kepala divisi tak merespon panggilannya, pria itu sudah kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tubuhnya mendadak panas, bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia menahan napas, jelas terdengar degup jantungnya yang kencang. Perutnya sakit luar biasa, terasa seperti melilit. Kepalanya mendadak berputar, syukur ia masih mampu berdiri. Seketika Sungjin menyadari sesuatu. Ekspresi panik tercetak di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya otomatis membuka tas, merogoh dan mencari. Jemarinya menjelajah bagian dalam tas, mengobrak - abrik, lalu berhenti.

Sial. Obatnya lupa terbawa.

Dowoon yang sedaritadi diabaikannya menghampiri. Bahunya ditepuk lantas ia berjengit.

"Bapak sakit? Bisa jalan? Sebentar, saya panggil orang-"

"Dowoon, saya nggak sakit. Ini _heat_."

Kedua mata anak buahnya melebar, agaknya sulit mencerna.

"Saya _omega_ , kalo kamu belum nyadar."

Sedetik kemudian pemuda di depannya tersentak, mungkin mengendus bau yang mulai terasa. Satu tangan terangkat guna menutupi hidung. Busukkah? Sungjin tertawa dalam hati, mungkin dirinya memang barang najis dan hina. _Omega_ , makhluk yang fungsinya mengundang birahi saja.

Kening Dowoon mengkerut, sejenak berdiam berpikir. Ia memandang Sungjin khawatir sementara mulutnya membuka lagi.

"Oke, ayo kita pulang Pak. Saya yang bawa mobilnya. Bapak harus cepat sampai rumah." Anak itu berhenti sebentar, kepalanya menoleh mengamati keadaan di luar ruangan. "Udah sepi, kita bisa pergi. Semoga nanti nggak papasan sama siapa - siapa."

Sungjin mengangkat alisnya, "Sekarang kamu berani merintah saya."

Dowoon, entah disengaja atau tidak, mengabaikan perkataannya. Pemuda itu bergegas keluar ruangan. Tak lama, hanya mengambil tasnya. Sekembalinya, Dowoon membungkuk merapikan tas Sungjin lalu menyampirkannya di bahu. Talinya bertumpuk dengan tali ranselnya. Tampak konyol membawa dua tas sekaligus, seperti tukang kredit saja.

Sungjin tercenung sebelum akhirnya menyadari keberadaan sebuah tangan yang terjulur kepadanya. Ia mendongak, Dowoon hanya melempar senyuman, diam menunggu. Tadinya ia hendak meraih, namun teringat sesuatu.

"Woon,"

"Ya?"

Sungjin melonggarkan dasi lalu membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Ditariknya kerah hingga mengekspos pangkal lehernya.

"Bisa tolong tutupin saya pake bau kamu? Saya nggak mau ketahuan yang lain di luar."

Ujung telinga Dowoon memerah. Semakin kentara ketika Sungjin bergerak mendekat lalu menyodorkan lehernya.

 _Alpha_ itu menarik napasnya dalam - dalam, susah payah menenangkan diri. Aroma susu stroberi yang manis dari atasannya benar - benar nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Ditambah permintaan Sungjin untuk membauinya, Dowoon berusaha mengontrol pikirannya untuk tidak memikirkan hal - hal aneh.

Ragu, ia menggenggam kedua bahu atasannya, pelan - pelan mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sungjin. Ini pertama kalinya Dowoon bisa melihat begitu jelas, sebelumnya tak pernah sama sekali ia memerhatikan Sungjin. Tak pernah menyadari bahwa kulit putih susunya begitu mulus dan menggoda. Berulang kali ia merapal dalam hati, Dowoon kamu pasti bisa. Segera ditenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sungjin. Mengendusnya dalam - dalam, mencari di mana kelenjarnya berada. Hidungnya berulang kali menggesek permukaan kulit Sungjin, terus menempel hingga wangi susu stroberi perlahan memudar, digantikan oleh bau pahit kakao miliknya. Setelah dipastikan jejak bau Sungjin tak tercium lagi, lekas Dowoon menarik dirinya. Wajahnya benar - benar merah padam.

"Makasih." Sungjin kembali mengancingkan kemeja dan menegakkan kerahnya. Lega Dowoon ternyata tak mendengar desahan yang sempat lepas dari bibirnya tadi.

Mujur bagi mereka berdua, selama berjalan menuju parkiran tak berpapasan dengan siapa - siapa. Toh kalaupun dilihat dari jauh orang hanya akan mengira seseorang tengah menuntun temannya yang sakit, bukan _alpha_ mengawal omega yang sedang _heat_.

Di mobil, susah payah Dowoon berusaha fokus ke jalanan. Sulit dengan adanya Sungjin di samping, dengan bau manis menguar yang meningkatkan libidonya. Dari sudut matanya terlihat pria itu gusar, sedikit – sedikit menggeser posisinya di kursi. Mereka sudah menurunkan suhu pendingin hingga titik terendah, namun kentara sekali _omega_ di sampingnya masih merasa gerah. Demi menghargai Sungjin, Dowoon menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat, menyembunyikan giginya yang bergemeretak pelan. Dengan penuh konsentrasi, ia mendengarkan arahan Sungjin. Lurus di jalan besar, belok kiri, perempatan, lalu kiri lagi, dan sampai. Rumahnya berada sekitar satu kilo dari komplek perumahan Dowoon. Dekat ternyata.

Mobil diparkirkan di garasi. Dowoon menarik tuas rem lalu menoleh pada Sungjin. _Omega_ itu mengipasi dirinya sendiri, semakin gerah setelah mesin dimatikan. Terdengar helaan napasnya yang pendek. Perlukah Dowoon menuntunnya?

“Bisa, Pak?”

Sungjin mengangguk pada Dowoon yang berdiri di depannya, membukakan pintu, menahan sementara Sungjin keluar. Matanya awas mengamati gerak – gerik Sungjin, mengantisipasi. Malang, persis ketika ia berhasil menjejakkan kaki, tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Dengan cepat Dowoon menangkapnya.

“Ups! Ati – ati!”

Ditariknya satu lengan Sungjin, dikalungkan pada lehernya, sementara tangannya sendiri meraih pinggang sang _omega_ guna menahan tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia berhasil memapah Sungjin ke ruang tamu dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

Ia menegakkan diri, meregangkan badan sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke segala sudut dan sisi. Rumah Sungjin cukup minimalis. Tidak begitu luas, berlantai dua, dan memiliki teras. Nyaris semua berada di bawah, di atas hanya ada satu kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi dalam. Interiornya didominasi warna putih dan abu – abu. Minim perabotan, tak banyak dekorasi dan pajangan. Indah, namun sepi dan dingin.

Kembali dirinya memandang Sungjin. Kepala divisinya itu tengah berkutat melepaskan dasi, jasnya sudah tanggal sedaritadi begitupula sepatunya. Mengetahui Sungjin sedang dalam kondisi tak mampu banyak bergerak, Dowoon berinisiatif membereskan keduanya. Saat itu barulah ia mengetahui, Sungjin benar – benar berusaha keras menutupi identitas _omega_ nya. Dibuktikan dengan adanya _shoulder pads_ pada jas, serta _insoles_ di dalam sepatunya. Ternyata Sungjin tidak semaskulin penampilannya selama ini. Alih – alih kecewa, justru hal itu membuat Dowoon semakin kagum padanya.

“Keluarga Bapak lagi pergi?”

Sungjin menggeleng, “Nggak, aku tinggal sendiri di sini.”

 _Omega_ yang tinggal seorang diri. Berkali – kali melewati _heat_ tanpa seorangpun menemani. Sulit dibayangkan. Dowoon bahkan ragu dirinya yang _alpha_ bisa bertahan hidup tanpa bergantung pada keluarganya. Selama ini, tiap kali ia mengalami _rut_ pasti ada orangtua dan kakaknya yang siap membantu. Memberikan minum saat kehausan, mengambilkan barang saat kakinya tak mampu berjalan, merawat saat ia tak sanggup merawat dirinya. Sementara Sungjin, ia _omega_ dan ia menjalani semua itu sendiri. Luar biasa.

“Maaf ya Woon, jadi nyusahin. Kamu boleh pulang, daripada nanti kemaleman. Makasih udah nganterin.” _Omega_ itu merogoh kantong celana dan mengambil dompetnya, “Jam segini seharusnya masih ada taksi. Ongkos _transport_ kamu biasanya berapa?”

Dowoon menggeleng cepat, “Nggak usah, Pak! Deket kok! Lagian Bapak juga udah sering bantu saya.”

Spontan ia menggenggam tangan Sungjin. Kulit bertemu kulit. Panas sang _omega_ seketika merembet padanya. Sensasi yang aneh dan asing. Lenguhan pelan keluar dari kedua bibir Sungjin. Didongakkannya kepala. Dari jarak segini, segala detail wajah Sungjin dapat ditangkapnya. Poni yang basah oleh keringat, menempel di keningnya. Kedua pipinya memerah. Matanya setengah terpejam namun berhasil membuat Dowoon terpukau. Hitam dan berkilau. Bulu mata panjang dan lentik yang mengelilinginya. Hidung yang bangir. Bibir tipis ranumnya sedikit terbuka, lembab dan merona. Celana Dowoon terasa mengetat. Dialihkannya pandangan ke bawah. Kemeja Sungjin yang sudah separo basah, menempel pada badan dan membuatnya transparan. Memperlihatkan bentuk lengan dan dada. Digelengkannya kepala, membersihkan isinya. Dowoon, kamu pasti bisa.

“Pak,”

“Nggak usah formal. Ini bukan di kantor. Aku – kamu aja.” Sungjin memotongnya.

“Maaf. Er.. kamu,” Dowoon berusaha meralat. “Kamu _heat_ berapa hari?”

“Dua.”

“Anu..” _Alpha_ itu berdehem, gugupnya kembali lagi. “Be..besok kan Sabtu, boleh nggak kalo aku nginep di sini? Bantuin sampe _heat_ nya selesai, abis itu aku pulang. A-aku udah biasa nemenin kakakku _heat_ jadi jangan takut. Nanti aku bisa tidur di sofa! Tapi kalo kamu-“

“Boleh.” Sungjin tersenyum, “Boleh. Aku percaya kamu nggak bakal ngapa – ngapain aku.”

Dowoon nyengir lebar dan mengangguk bersemangat. Ia harus menjaga kepercayaan Sungjin. Jangan sampai terlintas pikiran menyimpang sedikitpun. Dia manusia, bukan satwa. Menjadi _alpha_ tidak berarti bisa memperkosa. Niatnya hanya ingin menolong Sungjin saja, tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

“Mau ke atas?”

Sungjin mengangguk pelan. Pria itu hendak berdiri namun Dowoon mencegahnya. Sungjin menaikkan alisnya heran melihat anak buahnya tiba tiba berjongkok membelakanginya.

“Aku takut kamu jatoh kayak tadi.” Kedua tangannya terjulur ke belakang, “Ayo.”

 _Omega_ itu terperangah. Tidak menduga anak buahnya mau menggendongnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, barangkali efek dari feromon _alpha_ di depannya. Ragu, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Dowoon dan menempelkan diri pada punggung pemuda itu. Pekikan kecil lolos darinya saat dirasa kedua tangan Dowoon mencengkeram pahanya, menahan sementara tubuhnya terangkat perlahan. Sungjin tak tahu ternyata ia masih bisa tersipu. Selama menaiki tangga, dirinya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan malu.

Dowoon menurunkannya perlahan ke tepi kasur. Sedikit membuatnya kecewa karena kehilangan kontak tiba – tiba. Anak itu beranjak menuju lemari, mengambilkan pakaian ganti sesuai arahan Sungjin. Sesudahnya merapikan kasur, membantunya menata bantal – bantal dan selimut untuk dijadikan _nest._

“Ada yang kurang?” Dowoon memandangnya.

“Bantalnya. Aku butuh banyak. Biasa ambil dari sebelah atau kadang pake bantal di ruang TV.”

“Oke, nanti aku ambilin.”

Sungjin mengipasi dirinya sendiri, “Mau mandi, panas.”

“Kata mamaku kalo keringatan jangan langsung mandi, nanti masuk angin.” Dowoon terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan, “Gimana kalo makan dulu? Ini udah malem banget dan kamu belom kemasukan apa – apa.”

“Tapi di dapur nggak ada makanan, cuma bahan mentah doang.”

“Aku bisa masak.” Alpha itu tersenyum, “Bisa ganti baju sendiri?”

Wajah Sungjin merona, pria itu mengangguk pelan. Dowoon yang baru menyadari betapa ambigu pertanyaannya tadi turut merah padam. Lekas ia berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu, mendadak salah tingkah.

“Ya-yaudah, kalo gitu aku tinggal dulu. Permisi. ”

Sembari berusaha melupakan tindakan bodohnya, Dowoon menginspeksi dapur Sungjin, mencari apa saja yang bisa diolah. Kakaknya saat _heat_ selalu butuh sesuatu yang hangat dan menyegarkan. Dibukanya kulkas. Hanya ada wortel, kentang dan sosis di sana. Tak ada bawang- oh, tapi Sungjin menyimpan kaldu instan. Hangat, berkuah, dan cepat saji. Sup. Tepat sekali.

Sepuluh menit kemudian sang _alpha_ kembali dengan membawa semangkuk sup wortel dan segelas air. Dilihatnya Sungjin sudah tak lagi mengenakan kemeja, berganti dengan kaos tipis longgar dan celana sepaha. Fokusnya sempat teralih karenanya, tapi Dowoon masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Sungjin bersikeras ingin makan sendiri, namun tubuhnya mengkhianati. Baru memegang mangkuk saja sudah gemetar tangannya. Dowoon terpekik lalu segera merebutnya dari Sungjin.

“Aa..” Dowoon mengangkat sendok ke depan bibir Sungjin, “Buka mulutnya, aaa..”

Sekalipun tak pernah ia membayangkan akan disuapi seseorang, terlebih oleh anak buahnya.

“Kayak anak kecil aja,” omelnya.

“Eh, tapi papaku _alpha_ , masih suka minta disuapin.” Dowoon mengoreksi, “Dia jelas lebih tua dari kamu. Jadi nggak usah malu.”

Akhirnya Sungjin mau membuka mulutnya. Ia mengunyah perlahan, enak juga.

“Kamu makan juga,” perintah Sungjin. “Pasti laper.”

Dowoon menggeleng, “Masih sisa banyak di panci, aku makan sendiri nanti.”

Sungjin memajukan bibirnya, merengut. Dowoon nyaris tak percaya, ternyata kepala divisinya bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Lucu, ujarnya dalam hati.

“Kamu jadi lebih banyak ngomong ya di sini,” Sungjin bergumam, “beda banget sama di kantor.”

Ujung telinga Dowoon memerah. Sungjin tertawa melihatnya.

“Nggak papa. Aku seneng kalo kamu berani. Sering – sering ya kayak gini, jangan diem terus. Nanti makin sering dikerjain.”

“Ahahaha..”

Lama mereka terdiam. Tak ada lagi topik yang dibicarakan hingga mangkuk supnya kosong tak tersisa. Setelah perutnya terisi, kondisi Sungjin membaik. Setidaknya berhasil menghabiskan air tanpa bantuan, tangannya berhenti gemetar. Namun saat dicek ternyata suhunya masih panas. Maka Dowoon keluar lagi dan kembali untuk mengompres _omega_ itu.

Sungjin melenguh merasakan bahan handuk yang lembut dan hangat bersentuhan dengan dahinya. Perlahan dingin lalu terangkat. Suara gemericik saat Dowoon merendamnya dalam air hangat, memerasnya, lalu menempelkan lagi ke keningnya. Bahkan ibunya tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bertahun – tahun Sungjin yakin ia mampu hidup sendiri, tapi nyatanya masih butuh afeksi. Naluri _omega_ nya yang berhasil dikubur dalam – dalam, kembali hanya pada rentang semalam. Semata – mata karena Dowoon seorang. _Alpha_ yang tak pernah membuatnya merasa terancam, bersamanya begitu aman. Manusia aneh.

“Sungjin, anu..” Dowoon membuka topik, “Kalo boleh tau kenapa kamu merasa perlu nyembunyiin status _omega_?”

“Ya kalo nggak dirahasiain ga bakal aku jadi pemimpin kayak sekarang.” Sungjin berdehem, suaranya mendadak serak. “Bahkan o _mega_ yang bisa kerja pun pasti punya hak istimewa.”

Sungjin menceritakan semuanya. Hidupnya dari awal, pubertasnya, penolakannya diperlakukan sebagai _omega,_ orangtua yang memaksanya menikah, usahanya kabur dari rumah sebagai bentuk pemberontakan, tawaran pekerjaan dari kerabatnya yang baik hati, hingga usaha kerasnya memasang kedok sebagai _alpha_ sampai sekarang. Bahwa selama ini ia terus mengonsumsi _heat suppressant_ serta meredam bau _omega_ nya dengan obat – obatan. Mengatur jadwal _heat_ dan menutupi agar orang – orang mengira ia hanya sakit flu dan demam biasa.

“Park Jaehyung, dirut perusahaan ini, dia sepupuku. Tadinya ditawarin posisi yang tinggi, tapi aku tolak. Nanti disangka nepo. Mending mulai dari nol aja kayak yang lain. Toh ternyata bisa naik jabatan juga. Ini rumah juga dari hasil nabung lama. Haha..”

Dowoon mendengarkan dengan khusyuk.

“Yang masalah bukan _omega_ nya, tapi diskriminasinya. Aku bangga kok ngaku _omega_ kalo dengan itu masih boleh kerja, prestasiku gak dipandang sebelah mata, ga dijodohin, ga dilecehin. Tapi nyatanya kan engga. _Omega_ ga boleh begini, o _mega_ harus begitu. Apa, sih?!” Sungjin mencengkeram selimutnya. “Dulu setiap kali ngajuin diri jadi ketua, pasti kalah. Kirain sainganku lebih memenuhi kualifikasi, ternyata cuma karena mereka _alpha_.”

Sungjin bergeming, sudah usai rupanya. Merasa ada obligasi, ganti Dowoon bercerita. Menumpahkan rasa frustasinya dibebani oleh banyak ekspektasi yang tak bisa ia penuhi. Dipaksa menjadi _alpha_ , bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tiap kali ketahuan menangis pasti dimarahi. Dicaci, katanya kurang laki – laki. Memang apa syarat jadi laki – laki? Ada penis? Kalau itu Dowoon sudah punya. Dicemooh, katanya _alpha_ yang tak ada arogansi berarti tak punya harga diri. Padahal itu tanda bahwa dia masih punya empati.

Keduanya kembali diam. Sadar bahwa mereka sama – sama dialienasi karena dianggap anomali. Sama – sama terjebak stereotip yang kaku dan membatasi. Betapa sialnya mereka hidup di dunia yang tai.

Air kompresan sudah dingin. Suhu tubuh Sungjin pun turun. Dowoon izin keluar lagi, meninggalkan Sungjin sendiri.

Diperhatikannya punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu. Sejenak kemudian terhenyak, menyadari ini pertama kalinya Sungjin bisa begitu terbuka, terlebih kepada seorang _alpha_. Membiarkan dirinya digendong dan disuapi, sejak kapan ia sepatuh ini? Ajaib sekali Sungjin tak mengelak saat Dowoon meraih pinggangnya, meraba keningnya, mencengkeram pahanya. Apa jadinya bila kedua tangan berurat itu menjamah bagian tubuhnya yang lain? Dibayangkannya jemari dengan permukaan kasar itu menyelusup ke dalam bajunya, meraba dadanya, lalu turun dan membetot celananya. Sungjin menggigil, napasnya memburu. Seakan darahnya dipompa ke bagian bawah lalu menyatu. Kakinya gemetar, jantungnya berdebar. Sungjin meraba selangkangannya. Basah. Seperti perek dengan memek yang becek. Ah, pantek.

Di bawah, Dowoon dengan tenang menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Kemampuan masaknya lumayan juga. Dicucinya mangkuk dan gelas kotor sementara otaknya kembali merenungkan percakapan tadi. Betapa seorang Park Sungjin ternyata jauh dari yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Bahu yang bidang, tubuh yang jenjang, semua hanya akal – akalan. Tapi setidaknya, kepribadiannya masih asli, bukan manipulasi. Dowoon tidak memandang Sungjin sebagai _omega_ , melainkan mitra yang cerdas dan memiliki integritas. Rasa kagumnya tidak luntur sama sekali, justru semakin bertambah.

“Oh iya, tadi dia bilang bantalnya kurang!”

Segera disabetnya beberapa bantal dari sofa ruang TV, lalu kakinya melejit menaiki tangga, kembali ke kamar Sungjin. Alangkah terkejutnya Dowoon mendapati pemandangan yang tersaji.

Di depannya, nampak Sungjin berbaring telentang. Hanya mengenakan atasan, entah ke mana celananya dibuang. Kakinya mengangkang. Sebuah alat bergetar bersarang di lubang, membuatnya mengejang. Desahan yang perlahan kencang. Cairan memancar dan mengalir membentuk kubang. Keluar dari liang dan penis yang tegang. Bau manis susu stroberi memenuhi ruang. Dowoon sudah benar – benar terangsang. Refleks dilemparkannya bantal – bantal ke ranjang, hendak pergi sebelum dirinya berubah jadi binatang.

“Dowoon, tunggu!”

Sungjin bangkit dan lari menghampiri. Jemarinya menggamit ujung lengan kemeja Dowoon.

“Kamu..mau nemenin aku malem ini? Maaf banget Woon, aku ternyata nggak bisa nahan.” Lolos sebuah desahan di sela omongan, “Kalo kamu gak mau, aku bisa sendiri. Tapi aku nggak ada kamar lagi, tidur di sofa nggak papa?”

Dowoon menggigit bibirnya, badannya mulai panas dingin. Celananya kini amat sempit. Dan basah. Gundukannya pasti terlihat jelas dari luar. Didengarnya bunyi getaran yang teredam. Spontan matanya melirik ke bawah. Seutas tali pendek menggantung dari sela kaki Sungjin. Astaga, vibratornya masih menancap. Terlihat pula _slicks_ yang mengalir dan merembes di kedua paha kenyalnya. Jebol sudah pertahanan Dowoon.

“Mau. Aku nggak keberatan. Tapi,” Ia menelan ludah, “..ada kondom?”

Sungjin menggeleng, “Cuma pil kontrasepsi aku punya.”

“Aku belom pernah berhubungan badan,”

“Sama.”

“..nggak tahu caranya.”

“Aku tahu. Nanti aku yang gerak, kamu boleh diem aja.” Sungjin menyunggingkan senyum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, “Meskipun aku lebih suka kalo kamu ikutan gerak juga.”

Benarkah ini Park Sungjin yang dikenalnya?

Mulut hendak membuka, namun Sungjin keburu merenggutnya. Tubuhnya terdorong hingga menempel pada pintu. Terperangkap. Baru kali ini ia merasakan ciuman yang liat. Berantakan dan ganas, ia hanya bisa menggeliat. Merintih pelan saat Sungjin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terasa lidah yang menginvasi dan menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Ciuman dilepaskan, dirinya terengah. Saliva menetes dari keduanya. Puas dengan bibir, Sungjin pindah dan mulai menyerang lehernya. Memberi kecupan, gigitan, serta hisapan. Menyisakan banyak cupang. Dasinya lepas entah sejak kapan, kerahnya pun amat berantakan. Dowoon begitu pasrah, hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. Bagaimanapun juga Sungjin adalah laki – laki, dan di antara mereka tentu dialah yang mendominasi.

Jemari Sungjin menjalar ke bawah. Berhenti di selangkangan. Meremas gundukan, menghasilkan erangan.

“Aku mau ini. Boleh, Woon?”

Ia mengangguk saja, sudah tak mampu berbicara.

Sungjin merasa dirinya saat ini tak jauh beda dari hewan betina yang menggila di musim kawinnya. Berlutut di depan Dowoon dengan vibrator yang tertanam di liangnya. Cairan licin yang terus mengalir. Menetes. Banjir. Seperti siput yang meninggalkan jejak dengan lendirnya. Dilucutinya celana Dowoon dengan barbar. Mendengus dan mengendus alat kelaminnya yang tegang. Besar, merah dan keras. Denyutnya membuat anal Sungjin turut berkedut pelan. Tak sabar membayangkan daging tumpul itu sebentar lagi akan masuk dan menyodoknya. Betapa jelek dan rendah. Lancang sekali mengotori anak buahnya yang suci. Mungkin memang kodratnya jadi lonte.

“Pantes _omega_ nggak boleh cium bau _alpha_. Liat, aku jadi kayak cacing kepanasan begini.”

Mulanya lidahnya hanya menjilat ujungnya. Lalu turun ke pangkal. Naik lagi. Dan melahapnya. _Alpha_ itu mendesis saat penisnya memasuki rongga mulut sang _omega_. Kedua bibir yang mengulum, kepalanya turut naik turun. Tangannya pun aktif mengocok si burung. Begitu dalam Sungjin mengoral, Dowoon merasa ujung rudalnya menyentuh pangkal kerongkongan Sungjin. Hisapannya semakin cepat. Sungjin mendongak, menatap Dowoon lekat sementara kepala dan tangannya terus bergerak. Wajahnya merah berkeringat, rambut pun lepek. Dan _omega_ itu masih sempat tersenyum, tentu terlihat aneh dengan keberadaan penis di antara kedua bibirnya.

“Mmmnngh- ghuh?! Nnguh?!“

Sungjin tersentak saat jemari Dowoon menjambak rambutnya. Menolakkan kepalanya lalu menyentakkan lagi ke depan. Berkali – kali, semakin cepat dan kasar. Ia hanya bisa bergerak mengikuti, kedua tangannya mencengkeram paha _alpha_ itu sebagai tumpuan. Dirasakannya alat kelamin itu membesar. Denyutnya semakin terasa. Rupanya sudah mau datang. Miliknya sendiri pun sudah mengeluarkan _precum._ Liangnya? Becek, tentu saja. Vibratornya masih bergetar. Stimulan dari atas dan bawah sekaligus semakin membuatnya terbang.

“Sungjin- mau, ah- mau keluar!”

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, lenguhan panjang lepas dari keduanya. Spermanya mengotori lantai. Sementara Dowoon memuntahkan benihnya dalam mulut Sungjin, yang segera menelan seluruhnya. Kental dan tebal, rasanya sedikit pahit. Banyak, membuat _omega_ itu tersedak. Diangkatnya tangan untuk tadahan. Sungjin membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidahnya, memperlihatkan sisa sperma yang menetes darinya.

“Kamu semangat banget, sampe aku batuk begini.” Telunjuknya mencolek cairan ejakulasi di pipi, menjilatnya perlahan. “Tapi nggak apa – apa. Enak.”

Kedua kaki Dowoon terasa lemas. Badannya seperti ingin mencair saja. Nyaris ia menjatuhkan diri bila Sungjin tidak sigap menahannya. Pria itu berdiri dan menariknya mendekati ranjang. Mengempaskan diri sembari memeluknya, membuat keduanya jatuh bersama di atas kasur. Pakaian mereka dibiarkan tergolek malas di lantai.

Dowoon cepat – cepat mendudukkan diri, khawatir Sungjin terlalu berat menahan bebannya. _Omega_ itu menyamankan posisinya di ranjang, kembali membuka kaki. Tangannya meraba selangkangan, mencabut vibrator dari lubangnya. Ujungnya nampak mengkilat dan basah dilumuri _slick_ nya. Lagi – lagi Dowoon menelan ludah. Sepertinya rudalnya tegak lagi.

“Tangan.” Sungjin kembali memerintahnya.

Dengan patuh Dowoon mengulurkan tangannya. Sungjin meraih telapaknya, mendekatkan ke bibir, lalu mengulum jemarinya. Ia menatap Dowoon dengan mata yang sayu, bibirnya membuka, lidah merah mudanya menyelip di sela – sela jari. Pemandangan yang membuat sang _alpha_ berkeringat dingin.

Tangan Sungjin kembali merambat ke antara dua kakinya. Kedua telunjuknya digunakan untuk melebarkan liang. Jalang.

“Dia nggak bisa dibiarin lama kosong. Ayo, cepet.”

“Nanti nggak sakit?”

“Kalo sakit pasti aku bilang. Lagian udah pernah masuk barang yang lebih gede juga.” Dowoon tersedak, lelaki itu tertawa. “Lucu deh kamu.”

Terdengar desisan pelan dari Sungjin saat satu jari berhasil memasuki analnya yang licin dan basah. Dowoon membelalakkan mata. Terasa asing jarinya berada di dalam tubuh manusia. Kedap, lembab dan ketat. Perlahan digerakkan, dilihatnya Sungjin memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibirnya.

“Tambah,”

Dua jari masuk. Lagi – lagi bergerak perlahan, maju, mundur, menekan – nekan dinding rektum. Lalu tiga. Kali ini Sungjin mendesah keras. Jemarinya diam sebentar, lalu memutar. Masuk lebih dalam. Sungjin membanting kepalanya ke belakang. Dowoon mulai mengerti. Dipercepatnya tempo, dilesakkannya dalam – dalam. Menyentuh titik tertentu membuat Sungjin mengangkat pinggulnya. Diserangnya titik itu lagi. Menekan berkali – kali. Sungjin semakin menggelinjang dan mulai meracau. Sprei ditariknya hingga berantakan.

“A-ah, ah, Dowoon- ah..”

Ia menaikkan kecepatannya lagi. Rengekan Sungjin semakin keras. Tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu Dowoon. Tubuhnya meronta. Tiga jemari Dowoon terus menghunjamnya. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Cepat. Cepat. Terdengar suara becek dan berkecipak, seperti ada sesuatu di rektumnya. Satu sodokan lagi dan mendadak analnya memancarkan cairan. Bersamaan dengan jeritan Sungjin yang melengking tinggi. Pinggulnya terangkat hingga tubuhnya membusur. Sperma tumpah ke kasur. Sungjin kembali menjatuhkan diri, kakinya masih mengejang.

Dowoon menganga, belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. Dikeluarkannya jemari dari liang sang _omega._ Seluruh telapak tangannya basah. Apa ini? _Slick_? Bukan. Urin? Mana mungkin. ini tidak licin dan elastis, melainkan benar – benar cair. Bening, tak berbau. Persis seperti air. Keluar memancar- tidak, tapi menyemprot. Deras hingga membasahi sprei.

“Sungjin, kamu nggak papa?”

 _Omega_ itu menatapnya dan tersenyum, “Nggak papa.”

“Tapi yang tadi?”

“Aah, itu. _._ ” Sungjin mengerutkan dahi, “Gimana jelasinnya, ya. Hmm, anggep aja ejakulasi dari belakang.”

Dowoon mengangguk saja, mungkin memang begitu tubuh _omega_. Menarik sekali.

“Kamu sendiri masih kuat, kan? Kita belom- Woon?”

Sungjin menaikkan alisnya heran. _Alpha_ itu mendadak diam. Memerhatikannya, atau memerhatikan selangkangannya? Ia kaget bukan main ketika Dowoon mendadak menarik kedua tungkainya. Membukanya lebar – lebar. Kepala pemuda itu menunduk. Sungjin buru – buru mengempitkan kaki, merasa malu, namun Dowoon menahannya.

“Boleh aku bersihin?”

“Bo- boleh.”

Sungjin memekik saat dirasakannya lidah Dowoon mengitari lubang analnya. Sialan, dikiranya mau membersihkan dengan tisu. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan ketika organ lunak itu menginvasi liangnya. Sensasinya beda dibandingkan jari yang menekan dindingnya tadi. Aneh sekali.

“Manis,” _Alpha_ itu bergumam pelan.

Dowoon tengah melahapnya. Memikirkannya membuat _slick_ nya mengalir lagi. Apa – apaan orang ini, niatnya membersihkan tapi yang dilakukannya justru membuat Sungjin semakin basah.

“Udah! Udah!”

Sungjin membalikkan posisi. Sekarang dirinya tepat berada di atas Dowoon, mendudukinya.

“Aku suka lidahmu, tapi lebih kepengen dagingmu.”

Diraihnya alat kelamin pemuda itu. Mengocoknya pelan. Sedang tangan satunya sibuk meregangkan liangnya lagi. Sungjin mengangkat pantatnya, memosisikan diri tepat di atas penis sang _alpha_. Pelan – pelan batang itu berhasil memasukinya. Dari kepala, setengah, hingga seluruhnya. Sungjin mendesah, menikmati kejantanan Dowoon yang berada di dalamnya. Dirinya terasa begitu penuh.

“Ooh.. Jariku nggak bisa sampe sejauh ini. Vibrator juga. Dildo, nggak ada yang sebesar kamu.” Ia nyengir lebar, “Ternyata yang asli emang ga bisa disaingi.”

Dowoon menganga dan memutar matanya, lehernya menengadah. Terkejut dengan sensasi dinding Sungjin yang menjepitnya. Menekannya dari segala sisi. Sempit, lembab, dirinya serasa dihisap.

“Rasanya gimana, Woon?”

“Ke..ketat..”

Sungjin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari sang _alpha_. _Omega_ itu tertawa.

“Enak, ya? Aku juga.”

Lagi, Sungjin mengangkat tubuhnya. Menarik batang hingga kepalanya saja yang tertanam. Lalu menghunjamkan dalam – dalam. Dan menjerit kencang. Ia terbang. Tak berdaya, tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja menimpa Dowoon.

“Sungjin, sakit?” _Alpha_ itu memegang kedua bahunya, memandangnya khawatir.

“Punya kamu...nonjok rahim aku..di sini..” Sungjin menarik tangan Dowoon, menempelkan ke perutnya. “Boleh tolong kamu yang gerak? Aku nggak kuat..”

Dowoon mengangguk. Keduanya berguling ke samping. Sekarang Sungjin berada di bawahnya, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Dowoon dan menjepit pinggang sang _alpha_ dengan kedua kakinya. Kepalanya mengangguk, mengisyaratkan Dowoon untuk bergerak.

Kembali ditariknya penis dari liang Sungjin, lalu mendorongnya pelan hingga terbenam seluruhnya. Keduanya melenguh panjang. Tak ingin Sungjin kesakitan, Dowoon meningkatkan tempo secara perlahan. Sedikit cepat, semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya kelamin itu bergerak keluar masuk bagaikan piston. Dowoon menggigit bibirnya, mencari di mana spot yang menerbangkan Sungjin tadi. Rektumnya amat sempit, membuat ini jadi sulit.

“Mana rahim kamu tadi?”

Sungjin membelalak, terkejut dengan Dowoon yang mendadak agresif. Entah mengapa itu membuatnya senang. Kembali dibawanya tangan Dowoon ke perutnya. Ke titik tertentu. Bagian bawah, persis di atas selangkangan.

“Ini..”

Tanpa diduga, Dowoon menekannya dalam – dalam dengan ibu jarinya. Ia menggelinjang. Keduanya mengernyit merasakan liangnya yang semakin sempit. Jelas terasa dindingnya semakin melekat pada penis _alpha_ itu. Yang merangsek, menusuk uterusnya lagi dan lagi. Lama – lama ia bisa gila.

Feromon Dowoon semakin kuat. Aroma kakao yang semakit pekat. Bercampur dengan dirinya. Coklat stroberi. Tampaknya anjing kecilnya malam ini menjelma menjadi serigala. Dowoon yang sudah menyerah pada nalurinya. Bukan lagi anak buahnya yang pemalu, melainkan _alpha_ yang menyetubuhinya tanpa ragu. Penis yang menjebol anus dan mencium uterus berulang kali. Tangan berurat yang mencengkeram dan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sedikit berharap Dowoon mau mencekiknya. Sinting.

Sungjin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Dowoon, merinding saat napasnya yang memburu menerpa lehernya. Ia menengadahkan kepala. Mata memutar dan mulut terbuka. Saliva mengalir daripadanya. Lidah terjulur keluar persis anjing yang terengah – engah. Binal. Tapi mana peduli. Toh otaknya sudah tak berisi. Ia hanya ingin ejakulasi. Ingin rahimnya dipenuhi. Tak lama, orgasme menghampiri. _Slicks_ nya lagi – lagi mengalir membanjiri.

“..Dowoon, aku mau keluar..”

Dowoon memagutnya. Lidah bertemu lidah. Sungjin mendesah dalam mulutnya. Mengeluarkan sperma, membaluri perutnya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Gemetar. Keduanya terdiam sejenak sementara Sungjin mengatur napasnya. Lega, sampai akhirnya menyadari baru dirinya yang ejakulasi.

Sang _alpha_ kembali beraksi. Kedua tungkainya ditekan hingga lututnya menempel pada dada. Pantatnya diremas lalu diangkat tinggi – tinggi. Punggungnya vertikal. Menyisakan kepala dan lehernya menempel pada permukaan kasur. Tak tahu dirinya bisa sebegini lentur. Lalu, penis kembali dihunjamkan.

“HIIII-”

Sungjin meringis. Alat kelamin itu menghantam begitu dalam. Ternyata posisi ini begitu nikmat. Tubuhnya kembali mengejang. Matanya berputar, pupil menghilang di balik kelopak. Desahannya turut bergetar akibat Dowoon yang terus menghajar. Analnya kembali menyemburkan cairan, membuat suara becek acap kali Dowoon menggerakkan penisnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei erat – erat. Sungjin merintih kecewa saat batang itu ditarik darinya.

“Dowoon, di dalam aja.”

“Tapi-“

“Aku mau kamu keluar di dalam.”

Dan sang _alpha_ pun mencapai kenikmatannya. Sperma dimuntahkan dalam _omega._ Sungjin melenguh merasakan cairan hangat itu mengisi rahimnya. Benih Dowoon memenuhinya. Pemuda itu terengah. Wajahnya basah. Sungjin tersenyum dan menyibak poni yang menutupi keningnya.

“Kamu masih kuat, ngga?”

“Kenapa?”

Ia menepuk – nepuk perutnya, “Aku belum kenyang. Mau kamu lagi.”

Dowoon menelan ludahnya. Sungjin tertawa. Mungkin ini gilirannya menjadi serigala. Dibantingnya Dowoon ke ranjang. Ia menerjang, kembali menghujani pemuda itu dengan cupang. Erangan kembali memenuhi ruang.

Kemudian lanjut beberapa ronde lagi, dengan Sungjin mendominasi. Digempurnya Dowoon habis – habisan hingga merintih dan menangis kencang. _Alpha_ itu hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Sungjin mengambil alih. Layaknya menemukan mainan baru, Dowoon terus dikendarainya seperti kuda. Naik. Turun. Pantat besar dan kenyal sang _omega_ terus menampar pahanya. Entah sudah berapa posisi dicoba. Bahkan ini ejakulasinya yang keberapa pun ia lupa. Akhirnya ia tahu, bersenggama bukan tentang menguasai dan dikuasai. Tapi bagaimana agar keduanya menikmati. Tak perlu memikirkan siapa lebih laki – laki. Tak penting. Sungjin lagi – lagi menciumnya saat Dowoon untuk kesekian kali datang dan memenuhi rahimnya. Wajah keduanya memerah. Seluruh tubuh basah. Ia benar – benar lelah.

“Woon, kamu belum puas?”

“Hah? Enggak. Aku udah nggak ada tenaga,”

“Tapi ini..kok membesar?”

“Eh?”

Dowoon tergagap. Mencoba mencabut dari anal Sungjin namun terus gagal. Astaga, ini _knotting_.

“Sungjin, maafin aku! Seharusnya aku tarik cepet – cepet, aku gatau-“

“Shh..” Sungjin mendiamkannya, “Nggak papa. Abis ini kita bersih – bersih, ya. Sekarang diem dulu, aku mau istirahat.”

 _Omega_ itu merengkuhnya erat. Dowoon menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungjin, masih mengatur napasnya. Tangan Sungjin mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Terasa nyaman.

“Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Pasti kaget liat aku kayak gini. Park Sungjin di kantor dan di rumah mungkin orang yang beda. Ternyata namanya _omega_ nggak bisa berubah, kodratku emang begini.”

“Masih sama kok. Menurutku ini nggak memalukan. Aku masih kagum sama kamu sebagai bawahan dan atasan.” Dowoon menjawab, suaranya serak. “Semoga suatu saat kamu nggak perlu nutupin identitas lagi. Dunia harus tahu ada _omega_ yang hebat kayak kamu.”

Sungjin bersyukur mereka tengah berpelukan. Dikerjapkan matanya yang berair sebelum Dowoon sempat melihatnya. Pertama kali ada seseorang membanggakan dirinya seperti itu. Sungguh langka menemukan _alpha_ yang menganggap _omega_ sebagai sesama manusia. Setara. Betapa beruntungnya pasangan hidup Dowoon nanti. Sayang itu bukan dirinya. Jahatkah ia bila mengharapkan satu dari ribuan sperma Dowoon di dalamnya bisa menghasilkan jabang bayi? Agar Dowoon terikat dengannya, agar ini tak menjadi hubungan semalam saja. Tampaknya Sungjin harus berhenti bermimpi.

Lama mereka terdiam. Menempel satu sama lain. Kulit dengan kulit. Lengket, licin, basah. Perlahan penis sang _alpha_ kembali ke ukuran semula. Ikatannya melonggar. Segera Dowoon mencabutnya. Seketika itu juga, cairan kentalnya mengalir keluar dari liang Sungjin. Membasahi sprei dan paha _omega_ itu. Buru – buru Dowoon mengambil tisu, membersihkan peju. Jemarinya menggesek anal yang basah, membuat Sungjin mendesah.

“Ah, lengket. Aku mau mandi.” Sungjin berdiri dan tertatih mencari baju di lemari, “Mau ikut?”

Dowoon menggeleng cepat, “Aku di bawah aja.”

Pria itu pun tertawa, “Baju pake aja punyaku. Ambil yang mana aja boleh. Ukuran kita kayaknya sama.” Lalu menghampiri kamar mandi, masuk, dan menutup pintunya.

Terdengar suara air mengucur dari kamar mandi dalam. Imajinasi yang tidak – tidak pun muncul di otak. Lekas ia bangkit sebelum alat kelaminnya kembali tegak.

Usai mandi, Dowoon mengempaskan diri ke sofa ruang TV. Ditengoknya jendela, ternyata sudah pagi. Rupanya Sungjin juga sudah selesai mandi. Tengah membuat cokelat panas di _pantry._ Mendadak Dowoon gugup. Tangannya mencengkeram lutut. Kepalanya menunduk. Memikirkan bagaimana jika Sungjin ia hamili? Memang ada kontrasepsi, tapi jika gagal bukankah terpaksa harus aborsi? Bagaimana jika Sungjin tak mau? Mana tega Dowoon memaksanya. Tapi tak mungkin juga membiarkan Sungjin mengurus anak sendiri, bagaimana karier kepala divisinya itu nanti?

Serius melamun, ia tak menyadari Sungjin yang datang menghampiri. Membawa dua gelas susu. Satu diminum, satu diletakkan di meja. Dowoon hanya memandangnya saja.

Sungjin menunjuk gelas di meja, “Itu buat kamu.”

“Ooh iya, makasih.”

 _Omega_ itu meletakkan susunya di meja dan menyalakan TV.

“Sungjin,”

“Hmm?”

Dowoon melipat bibir, bingung menyusun kata – kata.

“Aku bukannya doain yang jelek, tapi misalnya.. misalnya kamu punya anak, aku janji bakal tanggung jawab! Ka-kalo mau aborsi itu keputusan kamu, tapi kalo mau kamu pertahanin, aku bakal nikahin kamu.”

“Kamu..ngelamar aku?” Sungjin bengong menatapnya, “Woon, aku bahkan belum hamil. Ada _morning pills_. Tenang.”

Wajah Dowoon merah padam. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, “Uuhh.. Maksudku, bu-bukannya maksa kita nikah. Aku cuma mau bilang kalo aku nggak bakal kabur seandainya ada apa – apa. Aku-“

Sungjin mendudukkan diri di samping Dowoon lalu merenggut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Dowoon. Ciuman yang lama. Lembut, tidak berantakan seperti saat bersenggama. Dowoon membalasnya. Tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang sang _omega_ , menariknya mendekat. Hingga Sungjin melepaskannya. Pria itu tersenyum, memandangnya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar dan pipi merona.

“Makasih. Kamu baik, aku suka. Aku terima lamarannya.”

Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Salah tingkah. Lagi – lagi kesulitan merangkai kata, maka ia merespon dengan senyuman saja. Sungjin mengusap kepalanya pelan.

“Tapi Woon,”

Dowoon yang tengah menenggak susunya kontan berhenti.

“Kamu kan janji mau nikahin aku. Berarti nggak keberatan dong kalo aku minta kamu keluar di dalam lagi?”

Dowoon sukses menyemburkan susunya. Sepertinya lagi – lagi ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang baginya.

**Author's Note:**

> referensi:  
> What is an omega? Rewriting sex and gender in omegaverse fanfiction - Marianne Gunderson (jurnal ttg omegaverse yg dikaitin ke isu gender. menarik gais)  
> Cerita2 Enny Arrow  
> anime hentai yang gue udah lupa judulnya  
> konten pornhub tentu saja  
> Oh sama satu lagi, manga Henshin Emergence, worth to read tapi tearjerking


End file.
